Chrysalis
' |image= |series= |production=40510-555 |producer(s)= |story= |script= René Echevarria |director=Jonathan West |imdbref=tt0708518 |guests=Tim Ransom as Jack, Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas, Hilary Shepard Turner as Lauren, Michael Keenan as Patrick and Aron Eisenberg as Nog |previous_production=Take Me Out to the Holosuite |next_production=Treachery, Faith and the Great River |episode=DS9 S07E05 |airdate=28 October 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Take Me Out to the Holosuite (Overall) Extreme Risk |next_release=(DS9) Treachery, Faith and the Great River (Overall) In the Flesh |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Take Me Out to the Holosuite |next_story= Treachery, Faith and the Great River }} Summary A group of genetically enhanced humans, once under Bashir's care, escape from their medical facility home in the hopes that the doctor — who himself was genetically engineered as a child — can cure their friend Sarina. Sarina's enhancements left her in a catatonic state, and Bashir attempts an untried procedure on her brain that initially appears to have no effect. However, a few days later, Sarina speaks for the first time. Now cured, Sarina delights in all that she sees and hears. She's deeply grateful to Bashir for helping her, and he's moved by the sight of Sarina blossoming before his eyes. Overnight, she has gone from a state of silence to one of bliss. In some ways, it's overwhelming to Sarina, who confides that she's afraid to sleep out of fear that she could wake up the way she once was. Hoping to expand Sarina's social circle beyond the dysfunctional friends who brought her to the station, Bashir takes her out to Quark's, where she charms the doctor and everyone around her. Later, Bashir acknowledges that Sarina no longer belongs in the medical facility to which her friends must soon return, and smitten with her, he kisses Sarina tenderly. Bashir tells O'Brien that Sarina is the woman of his dreams. For years, he has longed to meet a genetically engineered person, like himself, who is able to live a normal life. O'Brien is concerned that things are moving too quickly, but Bashir won't hear of it. He asks Sarina to go away with him for a week. Becoming more and more overwhelmed by the sudden changes in her life, she nevertheless agrees. Yet when she stands him up for dinner, Bashir is stunned to find Sarina in her quarters, reverted to her original unresponsive state. When he can't determine why Sarina has relapsed, Bashir asks her genetically enhanced friends for help. They inform him that Sarina can still talk — but for some reason she's afraid. Eventually, Sarina confesses the truth behind her fear — she cannot be the woman Bashir wants. He realizes that in his loneliness, he pushed her into something for which she wasn't ready. Knowing he must let her discover life on her own, Bashir bids Sarina a reluctant farewell. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # '' Booton on Thursday, October 29, 1998 - 12:15 pm:'' Nog mentions that an admiral Patrick from the USS Faragut was aboard the station. Problem is the Faragut was destroyed by the klingons a couple seasons ago. Charles Cabe on Sunday, November 01, 1998 - 2:37 pm: It looks like it is an Excelsior-class ship. So, its probably an older Faragut that was pulled out of "moth balls". (Do they have moths in outer space).Tony Forbes on Monday, November 02, 1998 - 9:15 am: I think we've seen with the number of ships the Federation has built to throw at the Dominion, we can now say that they can obviously build ships FAST. Ergo, it's no suprise to me that there's a new Faragut out there.AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Tuesday, November 11, 2014 - 12:32 pm: Not only that, but as far as human officers go they tend to go by their surname and not given name. I'm not saying a family name of Patrick is out of the ordinary, but we know this is the character's first name and I don't recall if TPTB have given the 'Jack Pack' full names.Seniram 16:32, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Serina’s family name is Douglas. # Steve Oostrom on Friday, October 30, 1998 - 9:38 pm: One question. It is the middle of a war. There is always the threat of a Changeling infiltrating Starfleet Command. Presumably, identities are checked and confirmed, with multiple layers of security. So, how can three individuals who can be charitably described as "crazy" manage to get all the way to Deep Space Nine impersonating an admiral and his party? David Kehler on Saturday, October 31, 1998 - 10:36 am: How did they get to Deep Space Nine? Easy, they are geniuses. ;) # Hans Thielman on Monday, November 02, 1998 - 2:35 pm: Where did Jack, Lauren, and Patrick obtain Starfleet uniforms? Yes, I realize it's a stupid question. They probably managed to reprogram a replicator to create them. # I wonder whether genetically enhanced persons would be considered disabled. dotter31 on Monday, July 24, 2006 - 9:11 pm: This is an interesting question. My opinion would be yes, if a disability is defined as a condition preventing an individual from functioning in society. I don't think genetic enhancements by themselves would be considered a disability (Bashir is not considered to be disabled) but their effects would be. The Jack Pack's intelligence is outweighed by their behavioral problems which render them unable to function in society, so they could be considered disabled. Serena's condition was cured, rendering her able to function in society. # Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, March 14, 1999 - 1:03 pm: Why are the genitically enhanced considered incurrable? I'm a computer technician, not a doctor, but some of their symptons could be treated or controled. name – symtoms – treatment Jack – hypercativity - Could be controlled by ritalin like ADD or a depressant like valium. The Brunette woman - hyperactive libido - Her libido isn't much worse than Kirk, couldn't be returned to polite society? Patrick - child-like mentlity - hopeless, IMHO. My point is this, except for Patrick and Sarina, they could function well in 24th century society. dotter31 on Monday, July 24, 2006 - 9:11 pm: I think that's what Dr. Loews had been trying to do, so I guess it wasn't working, at least to the degree to be let out of the Institute. Maybe they are better than they used to be. I had wondered why they couldn't be genetically engineered back to the way they were. Seniram 16:32, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Attempting to reverse the procedures, especially after so long, might cause more physical and/or psychological damage. Having said that, it might be theoretically possible to improve their social interactivity via some form of hypnotherepy. J. Goettsche on Sunday, March 14, 1999 - 4:33 pm: Jack's "problems" go beyond being hyperactive. He is also anti-social (not to mention annoying.) The brunette woman's name was Lauren. (sarcasm mode on) But of course she couldn't be returned to society. In addition to being hypersexed, she is highly intelligent. My goodness, there is no bigger threat to society than a woman like that! (sarcasm mode off) So, we have people who are intelligent, cannot get along with the rest of society, and have used their intelligence to threaten the Federation (even if they had good intentions). My guess is that it is simpler to keep Jack, Lauren, and Patrick under watch than it would be to treat them. Spockania on Monday, March 15, 1999 - 3:38 pm: Don't forget, we're also given the impression that they may work with Section 31, at least now. If that were true, then they'd need to be watched all the time for security reasons. # dotter31 on Monday, July 24, 2006 - 9:11 pm: A thought- Bashir told Sisko that Dr. Loews was Serena's legal guardian. While laws and other things could change, are doctors usually the legal guardians of their patients? Did her family surrender their legal rights to Starfleet?(As a result of their going to prison for illegal genetic enhancments, perhaps?) The actual relatives may not be available to act as legal guardians, possibly due to them either serving prison sentences or no longer being alive. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine